Strength
by natalia5345
Summary: Vala has always seen life as a game.When she is suddenly thrown back into a competition that is frighteningly familiar it is clear that this time, if she is to win, she will have to make choices that weigh survival against humanity...and life against love
1. Fear

**AN: this story was written for the D/V Xmas Exchange - The prompt was "The Hunger Games" so that is where the inspiration for this story comes from! More chapters are on the way!**

**_**DISCLAIMER:** _**_Not Mine. MGM and the Stargate writers got to play for real, I get to play in my head now that they are finished with them! And Suzanne Collins provided the inspiration for the backdrop/plot into which I will be throwing Daniel and Vala this time!_

* * *

><p><strong>Strength<strong>

Vala tapped her pencil idly against the tabletop. The rhythm and volume of the soft thudding steadily increased until Daniel turned towards her, his eyebrows knit together with disapproval. He not-so-subtly shook his head at her and turned back to Sam's presentation. Vala sighed quietly, resting her elbow on the smooth tabletop and her chin on her palm, and went back to absently doodling on the otherwise empty pad of paper in front of her. Briefings had _never_ been one of her favourite pastimes, but they had become even duller of late – something she hadn't thought possible. But, with the Ori out of the picture, things were now fairly calm on the galactic front.

Accordingly, SG-1's tasks had been reduced to simple recon and first contact. There remained, after all, a lot of galaxy to discover. Yet, while this had filled Cameron with boyish glee - "C'mon, guys, this is great! We're going _old school_, getting back to our roots...this is _classic _SG-1!" - Vala was less than thrilled. She certainly didn't mind exploring new places and meeting new people. However, without the threat of imminent death and destruction, pre-mission briefings were tedious at best. They reminded her of just how much she'd hated sitting through school when she was younger. Forced to sit still for a seemingly unending length of time…subjected to glares of reprimand from teachers (or bossy archaeologists)...praying silently that she would not be called upon to share her answers to the previous night's homework (she had yet to crack open the folder of information detailing SG-1's latest assignment)...Yes, this was exactly like school.

She sighed unhappily and squirmed in her seat as Daniel rose to begin recapping the initial communications with P3X-794. Something about a festival or celebration, blah blah blah. As expected, it all sounded rather benign and, equally, boring. Sighing again, Vala gave her mind permission to continue wandering.

She eyed Daniel and wondered if this festival might require them to don ceremonial garb.

Perhaps something shirtless.

* * *

><p>SG-1 arrived through the gate of P3X-794 at around 2pm local time. As they moved away from the stone ring they could see that, beyond a fairly standard-looking security checkpoint, the planet's market place was bustling with people hurrying this way and that.<p>

"It's certainly busy," Daniel observed.

Sam nodded, her eyes wide as she tried to take it all in. "Seems like our intel was right – these Games are a pretty big deal."

The security guards checked their packs for contraband items and informed the team that they could only carry one weapon each, asking them to leave any others at the gate to be picked up upon their departure. As Vala glanced around at the shops that lined the square and the people moving about making purchases and gossiping she felt a pang of familiarity that was swiftly followed by an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She chalked it up to long-forgotten memories, the striking similarity of a surprising amount of 'alien' marketplaces in this galaxy and the cafeteria omelet she'd had for lunch. She knew it had looked undercooked.

One of the burly guards stepped in front of her and she amiably prepared to hand over her P-90, choosing to keep the less cumbersome pistol that she had in her holster. She also neglected to mention the knife she had in her boot. And the identical one in her other boot. But then, what a girl kept underneath her clothing was really no one's business, now was it?

After un-strapping her P-90 Vala casually looked up at the security guard as she handed it over. Their eyes met, and she saw his eyes flash with shock, followed swiftly by an expression of recognition. He raised his eyebrows slightly before turning away, head slightly bowed.

Confused, Vala turned to her teammates to see if they had noticed anything out of the ordinary in the interaction. Sam and Daniel were fully engrossed in the process of having their packs searched, and Teal'c, if his pained look was any indication, appeared to be wrestling with the decision of which weapons to part with. Cameron was busy making quips about the relative efficiency of P3X-794's security checkpoints, compared with that of United States' customs procedures. He seemed entertained; the guard to whom he was speaking did not. None of them were paying Vala any mind.

She eyed the man now holding her P-90, struggling to find some hint of familiarity in his features. But, beyond the fact that he was your typical muscular security guard type - tall, wide, no neck - she could not. She was forced to shrug it off. Presumably, he had confused her with someone else. Or, perhaps he was merely dazzled by her brilliant good looks. It was probably the latter – it happened.

Eventually, SG-1 was cleared to pass though the checkpoint and she was able to forget the strange moment altogether. After smugly informing Teal'c that she had managed to sneak in two knives (the muscle in his jaw clenched quite satisfactorily in what could only have been jealousy), Vala dropped back to walk beside Daniel.

Behind them, the security guards clustered together in quiet conversation. Then the one who had vetted Vala reached for his radio.

* * *

><p>As SG-1 moved about the square, they became caught up in the energy vibrating through the crowd – excitement mainly, though every once in a while a face would pass by that seemed much more anxious and apprehensive. As they walked along Vala noticed that she was getting a few more looks from people. Her pulse began to quicken. Had she visited this planet before, as Quetesh? Is that why it looked so familiar? She was really wishing she had paid closer attention to the mission file all of a sudden...<p>

But, no, the looks weren't really those of anger or fear... In fact some of the eyes that followed her through the street observed her with what seemed almost to be...pity?

No one had ever pitied Quetesh.

It was then that Vala noticed the banners hanging in the centre of the square and her heart felt as if it had stopped beating altogether and leapt into her throat. She froze mid-stride, reading the words over and over again in shock, having trouble focusing. She realized why the square had seemed familiar and as her eyes darted around she noticed more and more people looking in her direction, pointing and whispering to each other.

She didn't hear Daniel until he had put his hand on her shoulder. "Vala, what are you doing? Cam and the others are way ahead… I know you're bored, but dawdling won't make this mission go any faster."

She might have laughed, but she knew any attempt would fall to dust in her mouth. She was anything but bored. "It's, um, it's nothing Daniel," she stammered, bending to tie her shoe and taking a moment to pull her hair out of its high ponytail so that it covered a little more of her face.

Daniel, predictably, didn't even notice anything to be amiss . He was too focused on reading the banners that lined the streets, humming softly to himself in satisfaction as he did so. More to himself than to Vala, he said, "The _Gabanese_ Games… hmm, interesting. Our earlier communications didn't reveal their official title…or much detail about the event at all, really. Only that it was happening. And look – it says that this is the 75th year, so it is the 'Victor's Games.' I wonder what that means?"

Vala stood quickly, her body tensing. "Well, I'm sure I have no idea Daniel, perhaps you ought to have done a bit more research before you had us sent off in the middle of them."

Daniel blinked. "Hey, calm down, what are you freaking out about?"

She ignored the question, but tried to keep her voice level as she continued, "I'm sure it's something absolutely barbaric and hardly worth our time," Vala continued. "And you know what? On second thought, we should probably just head back to the SGC, call it a day. I'm sure the town officials will be far too busy to see us, anyway. So really, this is just a waste of our time."

Daniel narrowed his eyes at her. "And if that's the case, we'll either do exactly what you're suggesting, or maybe we can see if we can get permission to attend these Victors' Games and speak with the locals afterwards. Really, Vala, why are you so jittery all of a sudden?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but no sound emerged. How could she possibly begin to explain?

Daniel sighed, and began moving forward once more. "Hurry up, Vala. Sam and Teal'c and Cam have probably reached the town hall already."

Vala stood frozen on the spot for a moment longer before deciding that, while the idea of remaining on this planet was nearly unbearable, the thought of finding her way back to the gate and leaving this planet _alone_was that much worse. Mind made up, she was about to follow the path Daniel had taken through the crowd when she felt another hand on her shoulder. A very large hand.

Vala's instincts kicked in and she grabbed her assailant and moved to flip whoever it was to the ground. She succeeded, and saw immediately that it was the security guard from the gate checkpoint. She opened her mouth to demand an explanation when she felt the muzzle of a rifle pressing into the small of her back.

"Miss Mal Doran," a gravelly voice said behind her, "fancy seeing you here, and today of all days." Her pistol was swiftly removed from its holster. The little bit of the bravery she had thus far managed to muster up went with it.

Grasping for some semblance of her customary confidence, she answered coyly, "Just passing through, didn't realize you were putting on such a big show or I might have postponed my visit."

Vala slowly turned to face the man behind her as she spoke. She hoped that she was not trembling visibly as her worst fears were confirmed: it was Tavlek, head of city police. His face was a little bit more weathered, his hair greyer, but his eyes were just as cold. Everything came rushing back - he had been the one to arrest Vala and subsequently turn her into the game authorities all those years ago. "What exactly is going on here? I don't believe walking peacefully down the street is illegal is it? I haven't done anything wrong have I? Is there a reason you've taken my weapon?"

"You're being taken to the training centre Miss Mal Doran. No outside weapons allowed, you know that. I'll be needing the knives from you boots as well." Tavlek loosened the grip he had on her upper arm and trained her own pistol on her as she grudgingly bent down to retrieve the small knives from the insides of her tall black boots. "And lucky for you I don't need a reason to escort you to game headquarters this time - all previous victors are required to participate in the games this year, in celebration of their 75th anniversary. So you've done all that's necessary Miss Mal Doran. You showed up." A terrible grin spread across his scarred face. Then, he grabbed Vala's arm again in a vice-like grip and began pulling her through the crowd as she fought him every step. "The people will be so pleased to see an unexpected contestant in the arena. Especially one who was such a...crowd favourite."

Vala was still trying to pull herself from Tavlek's grasp when she heard Daniel behind her "Hey! What's going on here?" he demanded, coming up beside the pair. "I'm sure there's been some kind of misunderstanding. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Tavlek, head of the city security force. And there is no misunderstanding sir, simply following game protocol. It's victors' year and this victor is thereby required to participate in the 75th Gabanese games."

"I'm sorry what does that mean exactly? A Victor? Vala, what is he talking about?" Daniel looked back and forth from Tavlek to Vala.

"Daniel, I –" Vala faltered.

Tavlek cut her off, speaking with gusto. "Oh she hasn't told you what she's capable of then, has she? What she's done? It was quite an impressive game really – 10 years ago was it? Shocking you might say, in fact it still comes up in discussion every year – a real crowd-pleaser. Tragic really though, in the end."

"Vala, seriously, what is going on here? You've been here before?" Daniel stared at her imploringly, willing her to explain, but Vala was too overwhelmed. Her struggles against Tavlek were slowly weakening as he continued pulling her away, and her eyes were distant – lost. Daniel turned a glare back upon Tavlek "Where are you taking her?"

"I'm afraid the location of the training centre is classified," Tavlek answered stiffly.

"Listen I don't know what's going on here but just...just let her go and I will go with you instead, alright? Vala, you go get Cam and bring the team to this training centre, wherever that is, and we'll figure this all out, ok?"

Tavlek shook his head and replied curtly, "Vala Mal Doran _must_participate. Game rules this year. But…" He paused for a moment and looked maliciously at Vala as if remembering something, "You could come too lover-boy, if you like...all you have to do is volunteer."

This seemed to snap Vala out of whatever memories she had been sucked into. "Daniel, don't you dare," she ordered, the fire coming back into her eyes.

"Vala, I have to do _something_! He won't even tell me where he's taking you. This way when we get there I can talk to whoever is in charge and sort this all out."

"Daniel," she grabbed his arm with her free hand. "No. I mean it. Just stay out of this. Once you volunteer, once you are in, there is no way out. I don't want you..." she paused as the memories continued to come flooding back, accompanied by some rather strong emotions. "...I don't want you getting involved. Just...just get out of here. Go find the others."

"Seriously Vala? I mean you expect me to just let him haul you off to some unknown location when I have no idea what they are even going to do to you?"

"You'll see soon enough," came her cryptic reply. "Just go find the others. Walk away, Daniel." _Please_, she thought. _Just back down, for once in your life._

Daniel looked at her for a long second, and then he squared his shoulders. "I volunteer." He reached for his radio, and added, "I'll just tell Cam that we're making a detour and tell him where to meet us when we get there."

"Oh no," Tavlek said grabbing Daniel's radio from his hand and throwing Vala's into his bag as well for good measure. "There's no back-up, and no funny business, son. When you volunteer, you volunteer alone." He motioned for Daniel to begin walking ahead of him.

"Dammit, Daniel," Vala muttered as her shoulders slumped, all resistance now gone.

Daniel suddenly realized how many people were watching, whispering and talking to each other. He could feel Tavlek's gun trained on him as he walked ahead of the pair. He could hear Talvlek`s quiet grunts as he pulled a still-struggling Vala along beside him. She was putting on quite the show for the crowd who continued to watch them with interest. Daniel had absolutely no idea what they had got themselves into - where they were headed or what waited for them when they arrived.

But, when he looked back and caught a glimpse of Vala`s eyes he knew one thing for sure: Daniel had never seen Vala look so scared.


	2. Explanations

_**DISCLAIMER:** Not Mine. MGM and the Stargate writers got to play for real, I get to play in my head now that they are finished with them! And Suzanne Collins provided the inspiration for the backdrop/plot into which I will be throwing Daniel and Vala this time!  
><em>

_Daniel had absolutely no idea what they had got themselves into - where they were headed or what waited for them when they arrived._

_But, when he looked back and caught a glimpse of Vala`s eyes he knew one thing for sure: Daniel had never seen Vala look so scared._

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the local police station Vala and Daniel were immediately forced into a cramped holding cell. Tavlek told them they would wait there for their official escort to the training centre before he left to make the necessary arrangements.<p>

The cement walls, and heavy metal door with its barred window screamed "NO ESCAPE" fairly clearly, nonetheless as soon as Tavlek slammed the door Vala immediately began fiddling with the lock. But as he leaned again the cell wall watching her, it as clear to Daniel that Vala's efforts were fairly lackluster.

"So Vala," Daniel began cautiously, "care to tell me what I just volunteered for?"

Vala stopped trying to pry open the door with her fingernails and proceeded to give it a swift kick before turning towards him with fire in her eyes, "I told you not to do that, Daniel. Why couldn't you have listened to me? Just this once?" Her voice was quickly rising to a shout.

Daniel raised an eyebrow as well as his hands in response, but remained silent.

Vala sighed and paced the length of the cell a couple of times before leaning against the wall opposite Daniel. She let out a long breath, blowing her hair out of her face, before slowly sinking down to sit on the rough dirt covered floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees tightly. There was a long pause before Vala began to speak, her eyes focused intently on the toes of her boots.

"On Gaban basically all crime is punishable by death. Stealing, adultery, assault, illegal trading, herding goats through town on the last day of the month…you get the idea. Convicted criminals are immediately placed in holding cells to await their punishment. Twice a year there is a draw for competitors in the games. During each selection, 12 names are chosen for a total of 24 players. Those prisoners who are chosen must compete against one another in the arena. Prisoners can volunteer as well; to take someone's place or if someone dies in prison before the games roll around. The victor gets a full pardon and is released." Vala paused then and a look of pain crept over her face.

Daniel moved to sit next to her. When she remained silent he carefully placed a hand on her knee. She started, quickly ran her own hands over her cheeks and cleared her throat. "Victors are supposed to be cleared of all charges and left in peace. Apparently that is no longer the case though, since according to the sign in the market all the competitors in the arena this year will be victors from previous games. They must have changed the rules for the anniversary year in order to put on a _special show_." Vala spit out the last words, picking up a small stone from the dirt floor and throwing it across the cell with as much energy as she could muster. Daniel simply stared it her in disbelief.

"They must not have had 24 victors left planet-side, that's probably why they let you volunteer. Besides, from what I can tell off-worlders are usually pretty popular, so chances are you'll be a big hit." Vala added quietly as her fingers found the edges of a small tear in her pants and toyed with the frayed fabric.

"A hit with whom exactly?" Daniel asked, confused.

"The gamblers, the sponsors, the public…" Vala's eyes flicked over towards him. "The entire thing is televised you see. Every terrible moment. And people place bets on who they think is going to win."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Televised? I'm sorry but this doesn't really look like the kind of town where flat screens sell for cheap and HD cable is widely available, Vala."

"Oh that's just the aristocracy holding everyone under their thumb by keeping a tight grasp on technology Daniel. You of all people should know that you can't make snap judgments about a town. The rich on Gaban have their own televisions. Everyone else is required to gather in public squares in the evening to watch daily re-caps on giant screens provided by the government. _Everyone_. No exceptions." Vala picked up a handful of dirt from the floor and let it slowly slip through her fingers. Despite her detailed explanation she seemed distracted, distant. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder but Daniel had never felt father away from her.

Daniel grabbed her hand to try and bring her back to him, to cheer her up. "Well then, no big deal. We'll compete, we'll be reality TV stars and then it'll be over right? It'll just be like…what's that show you've been watching recently? Real Housewives of New Jersey? The Amazing Race? Or was it Toddlers in Tiaras? Whatever, the point is you'll get to be in the spotlight for a while and when the competition is finished we'll get out of here and head home. And you know that if they refuse to let us go afterwards Cameron will bring in the cavalry and break us out anyway. I'm honestly surprised he isn't here already." Daniel knew he was babbling, but he couldn't believe how quiet Vala was. There was obviously something here he wasn't getting. But he continued to try and comfort her, hoping that she would open up. "Vala, I promise, we will get out of this, okay?"

Vala slowly turned to look at him and bit her lip. "No Daniel, _we_ won't get out of this. Because you still don't get it. There is only one rule in this competition: stay alive. Twenty-four people go into the arena…only _one_ comes out."

Daniel's mouth dropped open as he finally began to understand exactly what was happening. Not only were the Gabanese controlling society through severe laws and a frighteningly despicable overuse of the death penalty…they were having prisoners carry out the punishment on each other and broadcasting it for the world to see. Using the whole thing as a warning, as well as entertainment for the masses.

Daniel caught Vala's gaze with his and they were silent for a long moment.

Vala tightened her grip on Daniel's hand. There was so much he didn't know. So much she had never told him. So many things she had been wanting to say, for so long. "Listen, Daniel, before they get back I just want you to know –"

There was a loud bang as the metal door swung open and several guards moved swiftly into the room. They lifted the Vala and Daniel up from their sitting position before yanking the two of them to opposite sides of the small room and quickly pulling blindfolds over their eyes. Daniel could hear Vala being dragged from the room; several pairs of feet were scuffling and struggling along and a boot clanged sharply against the metal door. Then he heard Vala's voice yelling from outside in the corridor. She was saying something he was not sure he had ever heard her say before.

"Daniel! I'm, sorry Daniel!" her voice reached back to him as she was pulled farther and farther away. With the loud bang of another slamming door, she was gone.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about this story, there are 3 chapters in various states of writing and editing at the moment with many more bouncing around my head! I'm sorry this is taking so long but it's hard to get it done during my teaching practicum!  
>hopefully you'll stay with me to see what happens next with Daniel and Vala!<p>

Thanks for the reviews so far!


	4. I Can't Take You People Anywhere

**_**DISCLAIMER:** _**_Not Mine. MGM and the Stargate writers got to play for real, I get to play in my head now that they are finished with them! And Suzanne Collins provided the inspiration for the backdrop/plot into which I will be throwing Daniel and Vala this time!_

**A/N:** Thanks for sticking with me through the wait guys! More is on the way!

* * *

><p>"You know," Cam said conversationally, glancing around town hall with a restless gaze. "I'd like to believe those two crazy kids finally worked things out and got a room somewhere, but somehow, I just can't see it. Which leaves me wondering where the hell they've wandered off to."<p>

"Perhaps they have merely been sidetracked" Teal'c replied, his low baritone voice seemingly calm. Nonetheless, he continued to stare at the main entrance of the town hall expectantly, just as he had been doing since they arrived over an hour ago.

"We all know how…distracted Daniel can get." Sam added. She tried to seem nonchalant as well, but Cam could see by the way she was tapping her fingernails on the butt of the P-90 hanging from her vest that she was growing more and more concerned as the minutes ticked by.

Before Cam could reply, the large wooden doors across the main foyer of the town hall opened with a crash, revealing a small man in long purple robes. He had a gaggle of people following him and he was frantically sending them off one by one to do various tasks, none of which made any sense to Cam.

When he arrived in front of SG-1, Cam could see that he was more than a little frazzled.

"Busy day?" Cam asked, sauntering forward in a friendly manner.

The man, who had just waved off his last assistant, ignored Cam and swung around to bark a final order to the young man scurrying away across the marble floor, "You go back there and you tell Falco that it was not a _request_ and that he cannot simply _decline_. Bring two officers with you to prove your point." Turning his attention back to Cam he looked at SG-1, an exasperated look on his face. "I am secretary Vicar. You are the offworlders who wished to speak to the Elect and the Council?"

"We sure are - tick that one off your to-do list," Cam said, miming a checkmark with his right hand. When it failed to make the man crack a smile, he cleared his throat awkwardly and let his own grin slide from his face.

"You will follow me. The Council is gathered in the meeting room and have but a short time to speak with you."

Cam glanced at Sam and Teal'c, who shrugged and raised an eyebrow, respectively. "Alright then," he said, turning back to Vicar. "Lead the way, Mr. Sunshine."

Vicar's severe expression became even more darkly imperious at that, but he said nothing as he swept back out of the room. Trading one last significant look, Sam, Cam and Teal'c followed obediently in his wake.

It was a pretty standard first-contact meeting, albeit a brief one. The members of the council were all occupied and distracted. This was evident from the get-go, as Cam had to repeat where exactly they were from at least 4 times before everyone around the meeting table properly heard him. Cam gave the usual "we come in peace" spiel, though he was fairly certain he only had the attention of 3 or 4 of the 12 officials in the room at any given time.

'Daniel always makes this look so easy,' Cam thought to himself as he wrapped things up, feeling as though he had spent the last 15 minutes trying to herd cats…or talking to a wall. Possibly both.

The Elect, an older man bald man with a large grey mustache, agreed to set a meeting for a later date and offered to allow SG-1 to remain in the city for the opening ceremonies of the Gabanese games that very evening. Seeing that there was not much else to say Cam, Sam and Teal'c agreed to stay for the festivities and stood, moving towards the massive wooden door to leave.

"We'll just show ourselves out then, will we?" Cam asked in a tone that was probably more sarcastic then he intended.

He received a nod from Secretary Vicar. Everyone else had already gone back to whatever they had been doing before SG-1 had arrived.

As Cam put his hand on the doorknob he stopped suddenly and turned back towards the meeting table. "There are two more of our team in town somewhere, we were separated and our radios are acting up. Haven't been able to get a hold of them for awhile. If they show up here, would you do us a favor and let them know we've been and gone and that we will meet up with them in the main square?"

"Yes that's fine," Secretary Vicar said, barely looking up and scribbling something on a pad. "Names?"

Cam chuckled, "Well they're dressed like us, and will probably be bickering extremely loudly, so they should be hard to miss. Their names are Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran."

For the first time since they had arrived, every single face at the meeting table was looking towards Cam. Secretary Vicar cleared his throat and looked back at the Elect with his eyebrows raised. The Elect flicked his hand quickly in the direction of Cam and his teammates, as if to tell Vicar to shoo them away. Vicar seems to understand exactly what he wanted and turned back to Cam, Sam and Teal'c who were standing in the doorway with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Unfortunately, we cannot tell you where they are at the moment. However, I'm sure that if you are in the main square this evening you will see them…and all your questions will be answered." Vicar said, carefully.

"Well that's rather cryptic don't you think? Just hold on a second…" Cam began, moving back towards the large table surrounded by shocked officials. Reacting to a quick hand signal from Vicar, the two guards who flanked the doors took a step towards SG-1 with their weapons drawn and Cam threw up his hands. "Alright, alright I get it. Tonight, answers, main square. Gotcha." He grumbled, jerking his head towards the door to indicate that they were leaving. Sam and Teal'c released the hold they had on their own weapons and followed Cameron out the way they had come in.

As they headed across the silent foyer towards the exit Cam let out a gusty breath. "Oooh, this is so not good," he groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose tightly for a moment. "Why," he mumbled, "is it that I can't take you people ANYWHERE?"

"I beg your pardon, Colonel Mitchell. But I fail to see what Colonel Carter and I have done to deserve such exasperation."

"Nothing," Cam said. "_This _time."

Carter struggled to keep her bemusement off her face, and rested a placating hand on Cameron's arm. "Let's just keep poking around. See what we can find out. I'm sure we can find someone who'll talk."

He nodded slowly. "Sounds like a plan. But we don't split up. I don't want anyone else disappearing, got it? Or next time I bust out the kiddie leashes."


	5. Prep Time

**_**DISCLAIMER:** _**_Not Mine. MGM and the Stargate writers got to play for real, I get to play in my head now that they are finished with them! And Suzanne Collins provided the inspiration for the backdrop/plot into which I will be throwing Daniel and Vala this time!_

**A/N:** Thanks for sticking with me through the wait guys! More is on the way!

* * *

><p>When the blindfold is finally removed, Vala immediately recognizes her surroundings. The high ceiling, the lack of windows, the rows of cubicles surrounded by curtains, the overwhelming pristine whiteness of it all. It's the 'remake area' located in the training center. This is where they clean up the prisoners – or contenders as the government calls them - before putting them on stage for all of Gaban to judge, discuss and bet on. Based on the hustle and bustle around her, Vala is fairly certain that the opening ceremony and live interviews are scheduled for that very night.<p>

The officers who had escorted her to her cubicle tell her to wait, before promptly leaving her alone. They neglect to close the curtain properly and Vala watches passersby through the gap as she leans against the table behind her. She carefully pokes her head out into the corridor between the cubicles a few times as well. Outwardly, she appears aloof and bored, but she is actually observing and processing everything around her as fast as she possibly can, trying to come up with a plan. Her instincts have kicked in and she's looking for an exit, a weak point, a weapon, all the while attempting to remain inconspicuous. Vala is also scanning the room for any sign of Daniel. They will have to bring him here at some point. Though, if she were in charge, she certainly wouldn't do it while Vala herself was still around.

If they remember anything about her at all, they know that that would be asking for trouble.

The attendants who hurry about eye her in what they probably think is a subtle way. Based on the way they whisper to each other while shooting glances in her direction, there isn't a doubt in Vala's mind that they remember her, well. Eventually, a group of attendants approach her cubicle, motioning for her to move back inside before closing the curtain behind them. Vala gives herself over to their busy hands without a fight – this isn't the time.

The young women – dressed all in white of course – laugh and chat with each other as they remove her green SGC uniform and prep her for her stylist. They aren't saying anything useful, vapid gossip about their private lives mainly, so Vala's mind wanders. She wonders who will be in charge of her image this time around and what their plan for her will be; how will she be re-introduced to the people of Gaban? She gritts her teeth as the attendants begin pulling at her hair and poking at her fingernails. Once they have her out of her uniform they toss it onto a nearby table to be disposed of. They give her a white robe, barely more than a sheet, step back and turn around as Vala hastily arranges it around her body. While they have their backs turned she reaches over and grabs the SG-1 badge off of her uniform and, for lack of a better hiding place, clutches it tightly in her fist.

When they have washed her hair and rubbed a variety of lotions into her skin they give her a final once over, gather up her old clothes and nod to her before walking away, still chattering amongst themselves. When they are gone, Vala pokes her head out of the cubicle and looks around, still keeping an eye out for Daniel. The room is starting to clear out now and Vala is beginning to think that Daniel will be the Council's big surprise and that they will not be bringing him in here until no one else is around.

"Figures." She mutters aloud, letting out a sigh.

Hearing slow footsteps coming up the hallway Vala immediately turns towards the sound, already on the defensive. However, when Vala sees who stands in the hallway before her, her body relaxes almost without her consent. He's an older man, tall and lean. His brown hair is going grey and is cut shorter than she remembers, but those blue eyes…they are so kind and so familiar that she almost lets go and collapses into his arms as he approaches. Almost. He doesn't say a word, just walks right up to her and places a warm hand on her cheek.

Vala finally breaks the silence. "What are you doing here Falco?" She grips his arm as she speaks.

He had been her ally, her anchor the last time she had found herself thrown into this deadly circus. He seems as sturdy as ever, despite all the time that has passed. She knows for certain he doesn't want to be here any more than she does; he had been desperate to get out of this job when she had met him the first time around.

"I could ask you the same thing wildcat." Falco says, shaking his head at her in a fatherly sort of way.

"But shouldn't you be enjoying retirement and grandchildren in the country somewhere?" Vala presses, wanting to know what had happened to him after she had escaped Gaban the last time.

"I was, for awhile." A flash of uncontrolled emotion crosses his face and Falco quickly shakes his head and clears his throat. "Some council representatives came by and…er…requisitioned my services a few hours ago."

He doesn't say anymore and simply reaches for her hands to grasp them supportively. When he does so, he notices that she is clutching something tightly in her fist. He gently unwraps the SG-1 badge from her fingers, looks at it with a furrowed brow and with a glance around them sticks it into his pocket, winking at Vala.

Falco motions for her to sit down. "Let's get to work so that I can get you ready to make me proud again." He pauses and catches her eyes in the mirror.

They share a moment during which everything that had happened all those years ago - all the emotions they both had then and now about being trapped in this abhorrent situation - seems to swirl to the surface. Falco breaks the eye contact, shakes his head and picks up a brush. "You would show up in town today of all days." He sighs. "The luck you have…" Smiling at her sadly he lays a comforting hand on her shoulder before setting to work on her hair.

* * *

><p>Daniel sits in the chair provided for him inside of his white-curtained cubicle. The guards who had brought him this far had taken pity on him and explained what would follow. Apparently a 'stylist' would be arriving to prepare him for his presentation to the people of Gaban, which would occur this evening via live interview. After that he would immediately be put into training with the other prisoners - he can't help but be relieved that he will likely be reunited with Vala during that time - then, the games would commence.<p>

Daniel waits, listening to the silence in the large room that surrounds his little cubicle. There doesn't seem to be anyone else left in this area of the building, which isn't all that surprising considering he's such a…last minute entry.

When the stylist - a short, slim, dark haired woman - finally shows up, she wastes no time. In a calm and hurried manner she instructs her assistants to take his clothes, dress him in a white robe that reminds Daniel of a hospital gown, clean his nails and wash his hair. In the meantime she seems to be organizing an outfit or two for him from a bin of what he can only assume are castaways and leftovers. She eyes him a couple of times as she chooses dark slacks and a dark v-neck shirt with a subtle blue pattern on the sleeves. She tries to take away Daniel's glasses at one point but he explains that without them his vision would be impaired. The attendants and the stylist catch each other's gaze and seem to scoff in amusement – Daniel isn't exactly sure what that means - but they allow him to hold on to the glasses.

Throughout the entire process the stylist mutters about being overworked and underpaid. Apparently she had been assigned to another prisoner, but when Daniel arrived she, as one of the newest stylists, was instructed to deal with him. She doesn't seem to have much time for him, nor care to tell him anything useful when he attempts to pose questions about the upcoming competition, or about where the other competitors might be.

After what feels like hours – but probably only amounts to 45 minutes - of poking and prodding, they all step back and give him a once over. The assistants all look to the stylist for a reaction to his 'look'. Daniel suddenly realizes then that she hasn't even bothered to introduce herself.

After a moment she simply nods and says, "It will have to do," with a bored wave of her hand. She calls the guards back and struts off down the hallway, her assistants stumbling along behind her like a flock of ducklings. The armed guards re-appear and motion for him to begin walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Alone, with no idea where he is, where Vala has been taken or what exactly is coming next, he can do nothing but follow their orders.


	6. The Opening

_**DISCLAIMER**: Not Mine. MGM and the Stargate writers got to play for real, I get to play in my head now that they are finished with them! And Suzanne Collins provided the inspiration for the backdrop/plot into which I will be throwing Daniel and Vala this time!_

_**A/N:** Thanks for sticking with me guys! More is on the way! _

* * *

><p>"Sit here. Don't move," one of the guards says, roughly directing Daniel into a wooden chair with a shove.<p>

Trying not to look too interested, too calculating, Daniel assesses his new surroundings. It is nearly pitch black, the only hint of light coming from the flashlights the guards are carrying pointed towards the floor, so he can't see much. But at least there's more to go on than there had been in the utterly empty holding room from which he'd just been released. Daniel glances upwards, takes in the high ceiling; thinks he can make out the vague shapes of spotlights perched on distant rafters. Not too far away, he can hear a large crowd murmuring impatiently. A stage then, maybe some sort of theatre

The guards move further away, taking their flashlights with them. Now completely in the dark, Daniel strains his ears further, hoping to pick out something, _anything_, intelligible from the low hum of the crowd. Instead, he becomes aware of a familiar, quiet buzz. Experimentally, he extends his arm, reaching out his index finger. A subtle blue flash and accompanying sharp shock tells him that, for the moment, there is a force field keeping him within the vicinity of his seat.

While walking down a long, empty hallway moments ago, the guards had instructed Daniel that he was to stand when the lights came on. So, as the bright spotlights Daniel had thought he noticed before suddenly illuminate the world around him, he does just that. Not so much because of the guards' orders, but because he is hoping to get a better view of what is happening and, if he is lucky, a glimpse of Vala.

The stage he is on is much larger than he had thought. He is startled to realize that about 20 other people – other prisoners – are seated all around him. They sit spaced several feet apart on a raised platform, positioned to one side of the stage. On the other sits a group of state officials, if the air of importance they exude and their slightly ceremonial garb is any indication, along with a group of stylists; Daniel recognizes the cranky woman who had gotten him ready sitting among them.

He squints out through the harsh lighting, which is already beginning to cause sweat to bead upon his forehead, and sees a large crowd seated in a sort of amphitheatre. Enormous television screens above the stage and along the sides of the amphitheatre magnify the faces of different officials and prisoners as the cameras bounce around, trying to capture the first moments of the games. He doesn't see Vala on the screen though.

In the middle of the stage Daniel can see two chairs, one of which is occupied by a woman with shocking orange hair, dressed in a gaudy purple and green ball gown. She wears a plastic grin, which is turned towards the audience. Glittering microphone in hand, she seems to be waiting for the roar of applause – which began when the lights went up, but which Daniel only registers now - to diminish

Daniel's brain can't help but flash back to the karaoke night the team had had last week, at Vala's request of course. Teal'c had given Vala a karaoke machine, complete with sparkly microphones, as a gift not too long ago. Somehow, in a moment of supreme weakness, SG-1 had agreed to gather in her quarters one evening to try it out. Teal'c proved rather adept, especially with anything by Marvin Gaye. However, as it turns out, singing did not fall among Vala's many talents. Nonetheless, he can't deny having sat in one of Vala's armchairs, looking on with a rather goofy grin as Vala and a slightly inebriated Sam belted out an absolutely terrible version of Pat Benatar's 'Love is a Battlefield'.

"Welcome! Welcome one and all to the opening of this year's very special Gabanese games!" The hostess' high-pitched, nasally voice jerks Daniel out of his memory. "I am Siva Rattray here to introduce you to this year's contenders! Or should I say, re-introduce you to them! As you all know, this special anniversary year is marked by the Victor's Games! So, all of the faces on stage tonight should be familiar to you! Let's not waste any time and get straight on to the interviews!"

Siva turns and tells the prisoners – or contenders as she is calling them – to sit back down and begins inviting them, one at a time, to come and join her at centre-stage. Daniel focuses his attention on finding Vala among those seated nearby. He is sitting towards one end of the second to last row of contenders and after a few moments he spots her at the other end of the row, 5 seats away from him.

She sits straight in her chair; her head held high, her face a stony mask. She seems to be focused rather intently on the conversations happening between the hostess and the contender currently sitting across from her – a large burly bald man with muscles the size of watermelons. Staring straight ahead as she is, Vala doesn't seem to have seen Daniel yet. He's more relieved to see her than he would like to admit and he can't help but pause to simply take in the sight of her. Her hair is flowing down her back in a sleek black curtain. Small sections on the sides have been pulled back and braided, creating the impression of a crown woven around her head. Her dress, a shocking blood red, is tight and shows off her curves well. Daniel had heard his own prep team talking about whether they wanted him to look conservative or sexy – Daniel can't help but notice that, in Vala's case, they seem to have gone with the latter.

Daniel turns his attention back to the proceedings at centre-stage, glancing towards Vala every once in awhile to see if he can catch her eye. Her attention remains on the interviews, barely moving a muscle. As each contender finishes with Siva they are escorted off-stage, until finally only Daniel and Vala are left in their chairs. Daniel's name is called first. He stands slowly and hears the soft crackle of the force field around his chair cutting out.

As his feet carry him forwards, he debates trying to slip some intel into his interview in the hopes that somewhere, out in the audience, the rest of SG-1 are watching. Then he remembers he has has very little information to relay, having been either blindfolded or locked up in isolation since being taken into custody.

He passes Vala and tries to catch her eye. Her face lights up almost imperceptibly when her gaze meets his, and he feels an answering rush of warmth. For now, she is alright.

"Well here we have our wildcard for this year! The only new contender! Daniel Jackson of Earth!" The interviewer's grin widens at the crowd's response. They seem very interested in him, just as Vala had predicted. It makes sense, he is new, foreign, and they have no idea what to expect from him. Based on what he has seen of his competition though, Daniel is fairly certain they are going to be rather disappointed.

"So Daniel, if I understand correctly, you are just a traveler – an offworlder who was passing through Gaban earlier today! Why did you volunteer for the games?" Siva asks him eagerly.

Daniel pauses before answering. He tries to see Vala over Siva's shoulder, hoping she might give him some indication of what to say, but the spotlights are on centre stage and Vala has been cast into shadow.

He goes for honesty. "I… was visiting Gaban with my friends when one of them was stopped by security and told that she had to participate in the games this year. I didn't know what was happening, but thought it would be a bad idea to separate so…I volunteered. At the time, I didn't really realize what I was getting into…" he trails of, then forces a chuckle and adds, "I'm fairly certain I still don't know what I've stumbled into exactly." A wave of hushed muttering passes through the crowd. Daniel can't tell whether it comes from sympathy, or excitement.

"So, who's your friend dear? Which contender?" Siva asks with a sugary sweet grin. She quite obviously already knows; there is a glimmer of twisted glee in her eyes as she awaits his answer.

Daniel eyes her for a moment until, reluctant but seeing no way to avoid responding, he clears his throat and says,"Uh…Vala. Vala Mal Doran."

"You are here with Vala Mal Doran?" Siva plasters a terribly fake look of shock onto her features and lets out an overdramatic gasp as she looks towards the audience.

Daniel stares stonily back, unwilling to take part in the charade any further, but his affirmation isn't needed either way. He can feel the energy rising in the room, the audience's thrill at this turn of events palpable. Daniel's interview comes to an end, because it is now time for what is now painfully clearly the grand finale for the evening's festivities: Vala.

It's safe to say that despite the situation, Daniel's curiosity is peaked all the more by this and he can't help but wonder what happened to Vala all those years ago, when she was a victor in these games. All he knows is that thinking about it clearly makes Vala lose control, shut down. To do that, it must have been something terrible.

Siva motions for him to leave the centre of the stage and he turns back the way he came. He sees several people motioning for him to come backstage, the same way the other contenders had left. He glances at them and begins to move in their direction but all of his attention is on Vala. He hears her name boom over the sound system in the annoying nasal voice of Siva Rattray. She stands in response, almost robotically, and heads towards the interview chair. She is clearly making every effort to carry on the act she began in the village square when they had been arrested earlier that day. Her chin is up and she appears both bored and defiant all at once.

He is so focused on Vala that he doesn't notice how wild the crowd has gone as soon as she moves into better view and her close-up is shown on the screens around the amphitheatre.

Daniel has taken his good time heading towards the wings so they pass next to one another as Vala makes her way towards Siva. Their eyes lock once more and Daniel can see Vala's mind is racing, it seems as though she has so much she wants to say to him, but nothing comes out. Neither of them notices that their little exchange is being broadcast in close-up around the amphitheatre, nor do they notice the silence that falls over the mass of spectators for just a moment as the crowd observes them.

The armed stagehands silently 'encourage' them both to continue walking, so in the end they say nothing to each other. Daniel reaches out and allows his fingers to brush against Vala's as he passes her. 'We're in this together' he tries to convey with the small touch. Arriving backstage Daniel is told to wait and so he turns and looks back at audience as Vala sits across from the hostess who is visibly bubbling over with excitement. The crowd is cheering enthusiastically for her, some of them even look as though they might burst into tears at any moment.

Daniel turns his attention to Vala and Siva, and listens.

* * *

><p>On the darkened stage Vala sits in her very uncomfortable chair, struggling to keep her composure. Falco's presence earlier had both helped her hold herself together and unsettled her all at once. When he had finished his work and left her in her holding room, she had felt more alone then she had in years. Now sitting here, knowing that the other contenders, her soon-to-be opponents, are all around her she feels as though she can hardly breathe, her throat is constricting, her chest heavy. She didn't think anything could have been as terrible than the last time she sat on this stage. But now, with her memories haunting her and the knowledge of exactly what is to come clawing at her, it's a hundred times worse. Making things even harder is the fact that Daniel is stuck here as well, because of her…<p>

Vala tries to think about something else, anything else. 'The forcefields are new,' she mutters to herself. She proceeds to shake her hand sharply in an effort to relieve the pain from the electrical shock she received after venturing an arm out to her left. Vala wonders if the new addition to the ceremony is her doing. The last time she had found herself in one of these lovely chairs she had allowed her instincts to take control and had slipped off the stage before the lights came on. She had almost reached an exit when the stage lights were illuminated revealing her empty chair. This caused a frenzy of officers to move in front of all the exits including the one Vala was about to use. She attempted to blend into the crowd but was found out rather quickly, dragged back to her chair and forced to spend the rest of the ceremony with two soldiers on either side of her for company. Leenan had said that was when he knew he wanted her for an ally, when he noticed her, when he…

No. This wasn't the time for that. She shook her head quickly to clear it.

As the lights go up the noise from the crowd is intense but she can barely hear it over the blood thumping in her ears. Her hands grip the wooden chair until her knuckles are white and her heart is racing. She hopes her face remains emotionless. Vala looks for something to focus on in order to try and hold onto her calm. Her eyes fall on the chairs at centre stage, more specifically on the ridiculous looking Siva Rattray. Her hair is an abhorrent orange this year but Vala can't help but think it is an improvement over the lime green she remembers.

The interviews begin and Vala sneaks a look at the other contenders. This was not going to be an easy competition. They were all rather imposing. Of course they were, they had all _won_ their games. She only glances around a few times, always trying to keep her gaze at centre-stage, trying to remain stoic. She does however manage to catch a glimpse of Daniel near the other end of the row in which she is sitting. He is dressed in dark pants and a dark shirt that shows off a bit of his chest. She's happy to see that he is well and what's more he looks quite good, very attractive. That will work in his favor.

Slowly the other contenders complete their interviews and leave the stage until she hears Daniel's name being called. She watches as he crosses the stage and can't help but smile a little when he catches her eye. But no, that will not do. It's better if there is as little connection between them as possible, better if the crowd isn't even aware they are friends, or…close in anyway.

She listens to Daniel explain how he ended up in the games and prays to whoever will listen that he doesn't mention her name. He looks in her direction a couple of times, and she tries to indicate that he shouldn't mention her. Even as she rests her elbow on the arm of her chair and subtly drags her thumb and forefinger across her lips in an effort to indicate that he should not bring her up, she knows that he probably can't see her. Not that Siva would have allowed such silence on Daniel's part, even if he had noted Vala's warnings. Siva of course asks Daniel who he arrived with and when he replies and she hears the response of the crowd it's all Vala can do not to smack her forehead with her palm. This just got more complicated.

As they pass on the stage Vala can't help but meet his gaze. She has a lot she would like to say but she is focusing on what to do next more than anything. There is no point in pretending not to know each other now, but how far should she take this? What should her strategy be? As it turns out she doesn't have much control over the situation as they are both being encouraged to keep walking by the harsh looks and rather straightforward gun-related gestures of the offstage guards. They break eye contact and Daniel moves past her as he heads offstage. Vala feels his fingers reach out for hers, a ghost of a touch really, but it is enough. Enough to remind her of exactly what she has to do.

'Time to put on a show,' Vala thinks as she continues towards Siva, who looks at her like a dog looks at a steak. If she is going to keep Daniel alive she will need all the support she can get from the audience, from sponsors. From the sound of the crowd she still has some fans out there…hopefully she can keep them.

Siva doesn't waste any time and delves quickly into Vala's history with the games. For her part, Vala dodges the questions as best she can while attempting to remain personable, flirtatious even.

"Your last performance here was quite memorable, Vala- "

"How flattering," Vala answers with a wink, trying to cut Siva off.

"It was all rather tragic wasn't it? Does being back here bring all the memories rushing back?" Siva continues to push.

Vala takes a deep breath and silently reprimands herself for the emotion that creeps into her voice, "What do you think Siva?" she answers quietly. By the murmur of the crowd Vala figures has her audience's sympathy, so she doesn't worry too much about the slip-up.

"What about Leenan? You must be thinking of him, being back here on the stage where you first met." Siva is digging still.

This...this is too much. She can't talk about him without losing her composure and the last thing she wants after the parade of deadly titans that have gone before her is to appear weak. No one will bet on her or waste their money on sponsoring her if she looks like a sniveling fool next to vicious killers. Vala struggles to keep her emotions in check and arranges her face into a convincing stoic expression, but she fears it's not her best work. "Leenan is the past Siva, I'm focusing on the present."

Seeing that this line of questioning isn't getting her anywhere Siva, too, focuses on the present.

"So, Daniel Jackson." Siva smiles. "We've just met him. Quite handsome. How exactly do you know each other?"

"We work together," Vala replies curtly.

"Is that all? Daniel said you were friends, did he not?" Siva inquires tilting her head slightly.

Vala lets herself smile a little. "He did say that. We are friends I suppose."

"Just friends? Not perhaps…more than friends?" Siva says, crossing her legs and leaning in closer as if they are sharing secrets and not in front of a dozen cameras live-broadcasting their every move to millions of viewers.

Vala has regained control of herself completely by now and she raises a rather snarky eyebrow "He did say friends didn't he? Then that's what we are." Let them speculate if they like, but she won't give them anything more to gossip about, not right now. The mystery will keep them more interested anyway.

Besides, if Vala is honest, she doesn't really know the answer to that question herself.

Finally, her time runs out and Vala makes her way offstage to the sound of excited applause. She seems to have been a hit with the people of Gaban yet again, so mission accomplished for now.

In the distance she sees Daniel being pulled through a side door, a door that she knows leads to an elevator that will take them towards their sleeping quarters. She looks to either side and sees another set of guards ready to escort her to her own room. Forcing herself to keep her head held high for these last few minutes in 'public' (who knows if they are still filming her) she allows herself to be led away.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Reviews make me smile and inspire me to write more!<em>


	7. Plan B

_**DISCLAIMER**: Not Mine. MGM and the Stargate writers got to play for real, I get to play in my head now that they are finished with them! And Suzanne Collins provided the inspiration for the backdrop/plot into which I will be throwing Daniel and Vala this time!_

_**A/N:** Thanks for sticking with me guys! More is on the way! _

* * *

><p>SG-1 sat, dumbstruck, on the edge of a stone fountain as they watched the opening ceremony of the Gabanese games come to a close.<p>

Having talked to a few people in the market that afternoon they had managed to get an idea of what the games were about, how they worked. They really didn't like the sounds of it.

Arriving in the main square that evening, as Secretary Vicar had suggested, Sam, Cam and Teal'c had found a place to sit amongst the crowd that had already gathered. The sun set slowly, the closed market stalls casting long shadows and the stars began to blink into existence above them. As they waited for the broadcast to begin, none of the team said much, just listened to the low buzz of conversation coming from the people that surrounded them. Based on what they had learned they were all dreading what they would see on the screen and how Daniel and Vala could be involved; particularly since this year was apparently for previous victors only.

The ceremony began and they watched the ridiculous looking hostess conduct her interviews with the people they now knew to be criminals turned combatants. They saw clips of previous games shown before and after each interview; clips of vicious battles as the 'contenders' fought for their lives, their freedom, while a planet full of spectators watched.

"How very _Gladiator_ of them" Cam had commented, with a disgusted look on his face.

SG-1 had watched contender after contender being introduced and listened as kill counts were reported like batting scores or field goal stats. Finally, they heard Daniel's name announced. They weren't entirely surprised, considering what Secretary Vicar had said (or not said), but Sam's hand flew to her mouth nonetheless at the sight of Daniel walking across the stage as a contender and Teal'c clenched his fists against his thighs, his jaw clenching. Cam steeled himself and leaned forward, trying to gain as much information as possible from the screen before them.

Listening to Daniel speak they quickly caught on to what had happened earlier that afternoon. He had been trying to protect Vala who had stumbled into an unexpected situation and as a result had blundered his way into the games, having volunteered to go with her. None of this really surprised the team; it was all very…Daniel.

It was Vala's interview that truly shocked them. Not because of what she said. It was true that the pain Sam could see in Vala's eyes worried her, and that Cam could hear a quaver in her voice that rattled him more than he would like to admit. However, it was the clips they showed _after_ Vala's interview that left the team rather shaken.

It had been obvious from her conversation with the hostess – disjointed as it was - that this was not Vala's first time in the Gabanese games. She was in fact a victor. But, when they saw the highlights from her last experience in the games they could hardly believe their eyes. The announcers noted in their introduction of the archival footage that Vala had been a contender in the games some 10 years ago. Based on what Vala had told SG-1, that meant that it couldn't have been too long after the Tok'ra had freed her from Qetesh. The person they saw on the screen was most definitely not the woman they had come to know as their teammate, their friend. They knew Vala had done terrible things as Qetesh, things she herself refused to talk about. They also knew that after undergoing the extraction ceremony she had lied, cheated and stolen to get by, but they had never known her to be a killer.

In the first clip they watched as a young Vala, her grey jumpsuit dirty and her hair pulled back haphazardly, dropped from a tree onto the back of a extremely large, muscular, bald man and without hesitation slit his throat with a long knife. She then proceeded to grab his pack and hurry away into the nearby underbrush. As the man's blood spilled out onto the ground around him, the camera caught Vala looking back, just once, and Cam thought he could see a hint of remorse in her eyes.

In the next clip Vala was still in the same forest, but they were clearly looking at footage from later in the games. She was crouched low in front of two very large men, both of whom were holding very deadly looking spears. Her clothing was torn, her face was covered in dirt and sweat, and her hair was loose and wild. In each hand she was holding a vicious looking weapon with curved blades and her eyes were angry. Vala let out a fierce yell of warning as one of the men attempted to go around her, towards what seemed to be a young man propped up against a tree a good distance behind her. They seemed to be at a stalemate when suddenly Vala lunged forward, throwing one of her blades into the stomach of the first man while swiftly slashing the neck of the second. Within moments they were both on the ground, dead. Vala didn't even pause, she jumped over their prone bodies and ran quickly out of the camera's view, breathing heavily and shouting something they couldn't hear.

The audio was replaced by the announcers once more. They noted that this was in fact the final battle that resulted in Vala being declared victor, and that it was still one of the most replayed moments of any games in recent history. They hinted at the tragedy of it, something about someone named Leenan, but the reference was lost on Cam, Sam and Teal'c, who could only stare at the frozen shot of their friend still on screen: a young woman they barely recognized with wild, pain-filled eyes and streaks of dirt and blood covering her face.

"...Alright. It may be time for Plan B," Cam said finally, breaking the silence that hung over the shocked group as the credits rolled before them.

"I was not aware we had a Plan B Colonel Mitchell."

Cam glanced at Teal'c, then slowly slid his gaze back to the now blank screen.

"Yeah...yeah, I know. That's the kicker."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Reviews make me smile and inspire me to write more!<em>


End file.
